Alex's Story:The story of the Minecraft girl based skin
by KitCat30
Summary: Alex's village is destroyed by the one and only Herobrine, when she was only six. No one was left but her. Alex is now fourteen and seeks revenge. Read to find out more about Alex's adventure with Herobrine still on the loose...
1. The Ruin of One's Life

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT OR ANYTHING IN IT**

 **Present: regular**

 _ **Past: Italic**_

 **Ch.1 The Ruin of One Life**

 **A/N: I have been reading some fanfictions recently and they inspired me to do one of my own. The only problem I had with them was they were all about Steve and Herobrine becoming friends. Umm… excuse me where are the girls. So instead this fanfiction is about Alex the Minecraft base girl skin.**

I woke up with a start. I couldn't take it. Th...those white pupil less eyes in my dream. Those dreadful white eyes. I can't stand them. _Herobrine's_ white eyes. Why do they always haunt me. Why! Why do I even ask this? I already know why. The memory of that dreadful night years ago when I was only six…

" _Mommy!" I screamed as she started to leave my bedroom. "Yes Alex dear what is it?" my mom asked. "When is daddy and brother going to come home?" I worriedly asked. "Oh, Alex honey don't worry. Your brother and father should be back in less than a week." Mom replied to my worried look. Feeling reassured I slowly closed my eyes and went peacefully to sleep._

 _Three days later, my dad burst into my room covered in blood and bruises and yelled "Get into the cellar quick!_ _He_ _is coming!" I was scared and out of instinct grabbed my only weapon. It was dagger I was taught to use in an emergency and ran as fast as I could with my father to the cellar._

 _The cellar was dark and musty as I walked in. Mom and my brother sat in a corner, ready to get into their hiding place. Dad whispered the hiding word "horse." and I ran to the potion cabinet pushed the potions away and sat in the hole behind it. Slowly and quietly I moved all the potions back in their places in front of me. I was able to see, just with a pink tint and a bit of distortion. Looking through the potion and out the cabinets glass door, everything was silent as the last person in the family finished moving items in front of them. Then, we heard steps and a door break, crack and fall with steps that got closer and closer. Then..._ _ **BOOM!**_ _the cellar door broke off it's hinges and_ _He_ _casually walked in._

 _I watch as_ _He_ _tore apart the room. Then_ _He_ _turned and looked at the potion case with those white eyes, but turned away when_ _He_ _heard a whimper. I watched as_ _He_ _found mom and when mom tried to run,_ _He_ _got a devilish smile and appeared in front of her._ _He_ _dragged her across the room then held my mom up by her neck. Mom kicked and punched to get air but it wasn't enough._ _Herobrine_ _pulled out a diamond sword and stabbed her right through the heart. I closed my eyes not being able to watch, but I knew if I screamed_ _He_ _would find me. I opened my eyes for just a second to see_ _Him_ _in front of the potion case staring right at me with_ _His_ _devilish smile. I scooted back farther in the hole not making a sound, but couldn't look away from those white eyes as they seemed to stare into my soul._

 _He_ _turned away and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled it away. Mercilessly,_ _He_ _grabbed my dad by the neck. Dad was smart as he took a dagger and stabbed_ _Herobrine's_ _hand._ _Herobrine_ _hissed in pain and dropped my dad. Dad took off running out of the cellar leading_ _Herobrine_ _away. Once the steps could no longer be heard I heard a scream, my brother's scream. I then knew all my family was dead, so I stayed in the hole silently crying. I still remembered the protocol they taught me. "You have enough food and water in your hiding places for one week. Only look for each other after your supply is gone."_

 _I followed those rules and a week later I needed more supplies. I pushed aside the potions and crawled out. I grabbed the supplies from everyone's hiding place, but saw that my brother's supplies had less in it. I saw my mom's body on the floor. I tapped my dagger angrily and said "I will kill_ _Him_ _mom. I will avenge my family." Then I sat and cried as I was only six. How was I going to live? How could a small six year old defeat a demi-god like_ _Herobrine_ _?_

 _I left my mom in the cellar with my new supplies and searched the village. Bodies littered the ground everywhere. Soon, I found my dad's body cut completely in half. I screamed. I realized there was no one alive left in the village. I searched everywhere, every nook and cranny. Once my fruitless search was over, I came to the outskirts of the village and walked away, not wanting to look back. I walked towards the forest and found a small shattered hut deep within. I fixed up the hut and used it as my forever home._

I shivered at the memory that had surfaced. I then jumped out of my bed and got dressed thinking, "That was so long ago. I am fourteen now, the past is past, get over the memories."

 **A/N I know, I know it's terrible.*Hides behind desk*, But this is my first fanfiction and I am no writer (AT ALL). I was just inspired by a fanfiction I had read. Shout out to BlackDragon41 for a great story, Hero's Bane. It Inspired me to do this story. Please correct me if I have any mistakes and send your comments. I would like to thank my good friends Ninjagorulz and Others (who don't want their name on the internet) for revising. Oh and please go check out Ninjagorulz story, Demetra, I mean really its great. I have a question to any who are reading this tell me should this story have a good ending or should I end it evilly I can't decide, it could go either way.**


	2. The First Days Alone

**Ch.2 The First Days Alone**

 **A/N So I guess all of Alex's family is dead and she was 6 when it happened but now she is 14 seems like a traumatizing life. Alex seems all fine and well though how did she learn to live with all the monsters. Keep reading you'll find out.**

Slowly I ate breakfast and grabbed my trusty iron sword, knowing that mobs would be snooping around outdoors. Staring at my shiny metal sword, I decided that I was going to test some new moves on the mobs. These moves would be hard to complete and could be fatal if done incorrectly. I knew I could do it, I felt ready. "The moves could kill in one hit," My dad told me many years ago, so I will give them a try now.

I scouted nearby only to find a skeleton, two zombies, and a creeper. I ran at the skeleton hidden in the trees and slashed its skull before a single arrow could be shot towards me. The bones dropped to the green grassy ground with a satisfying clunk. After that, I turned menacingly towards the first zombie at the tree line and sprinted towards it. As I got within striking range, I stepped on its chest and flipped in the air before cutting the zombie in half from the waist up. The second zombie was located deeper in the woods so I climbed a tree and ran across the treetops, eventually landing on a branch not far from the undead mob. I took out my bow and aimed right for the eye, releasing the arrow quickly before the zombie could find me. The zombie then dropped now completely dead, having the arrow hit its target. Smiling at my success I turned away from the now motionless corpse and changed my direction to aim for the creeper. Sprinting through the treetops I found the creeper and shot three arrows at it before jumping out of the tree and decapitating the unfortunate mob. I jumped in joy at my accomplishment; knowing I did well.

I then cleaned up the mob mess bringing all the mobs' parts to a lava pit two minutes from my house. The lava pit looked strangely different today though. It was a deeper shade of red, like someone dumped five bloody bodies into it. While pondering, I noticed the feeling of being watched and looked around to find the source but I did not find the culprit. Though even that didn't keep my spirits down I skipped all the way home.

Once I had arrived at my home I grabbed my journal, sat on my plush bed and wrote about my success. Then I thought about how I learned to survive. Oh… such a long time ago...

 _My food supply was almost out and although I fixed the hut with dirt, it was not the best replacement and was falling apart. I went outside to be met with nothing but trees. I took a look at a tree and wondered how to chop it down. I punched it, but the blow was not strong enough to do damage. I ran back inside the house and and found my dagger. I walked back out and lightly rubbed it against the tree. It did little damage, though it was more than that of my fist so I rammed the dagger as hard as I could into the tree. The dagger slid in and I pulled it back out, and there was a lot of damage done to the trunk. I realized if I did this enough on all sides, the tree would fall so I did this around the whole tree and the mighty plant fell. I picked up the wood and placed it in my inventory._

 _I strolled over to my house and cleared the dry dirt off my shelter. Then I carefully placed each plank in place and stood back to look at my completed hut. Then I realized I needed food and I turned to see a pig stumbling through the woods. Today was my lucky day. I ran to the unsuspecting animal then dragged it to my house. It wasn't fitting through the door so I shoved harder and… pop! It toppled through the door and onto the floor. I then pushed it towards the furnace and tried shoving it in, the pig just wouldn't fit. I tried pushing it this way and that, but nothing worked. Frustrated I pulled out my small dagger, but as I tried to cut the pink creature I stopped as I found that I just couldn't do it, it was wrong._

 _Sighing, I went back outside and found a zombie at the tree lining. The zombie came at me and I jumped realizing I had stayed up all night for that darn pig. I used the only weapon I had, the dagger, and sliced the zombie across the face then I leaped back. I did this a few more times before I thought this thing was unstoppable so I threw my dagger hard at its face and hoped. The dagger hit the zombie's head with such force that the head came off and the body dropped. Surprised I took this moment to grab my dagger and ran into the forest to find something else to eat._

 _Deeper and Deeper into the forest I traveled to come across only one lone egg. Traveling back to my shelter fast knowing that being out late was a bad idea and it was already super late. While running I was caught by a skeleton knowing that they were dangerous I grabbed my dagger and ran at it not knowing their attack. An arrow flew and hit my shoulder realizing the mob had a bow I switched tactics. I ran behind a tree and waited for the next shot. Instead the pile of bones followed me to the other side of the tree. Perfect! I realized I had a golden opportunity and I took it. As the skeleton came around the tree I stabbed its spine. The boney figure toppled like jenga pieces having one wrong piece pushed away._

 _Taking that moment I ran all the way home. Where the pig was waiting for me. Once inside the old hut I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder whimpering at every pull I did, but at least it was out. Sighing I leaned back ready to rest disturbed only by the sound of my stomach growling. Grumbling I grabbed my small leather pouch and dumped the contents. Seeing only a loaf of bread, an apple, a couple of wheat seeds, one bottle of water, and my dagger. I ate three slices of bread not having a big appetite at the age of six. Then I layed back hunger gone and fell into a light sleep._

Looking over at the scar left on my shoulder by the arrow I continued to think on the past.

 _In the morning I woke and grabbed my dagger on the way out to the door. When I opened the door the pig just stumbled outside and walked away. Watching the pink creature leave I looked up to see a chest. Suspiciously walking up to the chest, I carefully opened it to find a iron hoe, a bucket, and ten cookies. Grabbing the bucket I looked inside to find a note. The note stated "I hope these will help with living alone -A friend". Mystified I took the note into my small hut and put it in my bag. Walking back outside I dug a small hole into the ground._

 _I took the bucket fitted to my size to the river next to my house. At the river I dunked the bucket in and pulled out sort of fresh water. Trying to pick the bucket up farther was difficult so I pretty much dragged the bucket to the newly created small hole. Stretching my small arms and legs I went back to the bucket and tipped its contents into the hole. Still remembering the lesson from my mom on how to garden I took the unusually small iron hoe and dragged it across the dirt next to the pit of water. Finally after completely circling the tiny hole of water I planted my wheat seeds, careful to cover each seed in wet soil._

 _Satisfied with my new farm I looked to the sky. Once again I had spent a whole day getting food. Walking back inside I leaned against the wall eating two cookies before falling into a deep sleep tired from laboring all day._

Getting up from the now warm bed I closed my journal and walked over to my small bookcase above my large chest thinking about all the renovations I had done since then. After putting away my journal neatly on its shelf I opened the large chest. Digging through the contents of the chest I pulled out my now small old ripped leather bag. Finally digging through that bag I see the older paper that I was looking for. I look down at this suspicious paper and think. Why did I never think about who helped me? Who was this so called friend? Do I know them?...

 **A/N Sorry leaving you on a cliffhanger… But truly can you guess who sent her this package. Was it the almighty Notch, Herobrine, a Villager… Or something more. I don't know keep reading to see. Oh… And shout out to ArcherTheWarlock for their lovely series really they need to make more books. Question to any who are reading this tell me should this story have a good ending or should I end it evilly I can't decide, it could go either way. Please send your reviews they are thankfully taken. *Jumps with joy* I got reviews! Can't stop smiling**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Dawnstar- Thank you very much for the wonderful review. I am hoping this story will turn out good. Thank you for giving me the idea to answer in the A/N. Me too! I love the stories that just give more stories to read. Just saying my chapters go through heavy editing but still thank you. If you have a story you want me to read I can always try. :)**

 **A friend of mine- Thanks for the comment her comment was interesting. Her comment stated "Tis not the look of the fruit but the taste of the fruit you should enjoy." which I found very true and also a very interesting way to put in a perspective but I still thank her for the comment.**


	3. A Dream That Could Change Everything

**Ch.3 A Dream that could Change everything...**

 **A/N As I said before, you guys can correct me because I would love to know what I did wrong. I'm not very good at grammar and my writings ok. It might take a while for me to post a chapter because I ask my friends to correct it… so I'm sorry if a chapter is deleted because my friends fixed it. Oh and this chapter will be interesting… Maybe ;)**

Alex's Pov:

Sweat pours down my brow. I breath heavily, catching my breath. Turning around I catch a glimpse at _His_ ever so devilish smirk as _He_ walks closer. 'How does _He_ catch up so fast if _He_ is walking ever so slowly towards me?' I think before turning and sprinting once again. After running for what seemed like hours my legs give in. "No...No...No...Just run a little more please?!" I ask my legs out of steam. I fall, not even being able to look behind me. With my face down in the dirt I groan not being able to do anything more.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my side sending me flying. Staring at _His_ face as I soar, _He_ only stares back smiling evilly. I crash into a large oak tree hearing a large cracking sound, knowing and feeling that I had broke something. Not being able to move from the tree I watch as _He_ stepped ever closer to my location. Then _Herobrine_ chuckled as a sparkling diamond sword materialized in his hand. _He_ tilted _His_ head smiling and stepped closer and closer. I turned my head not meeting _His_ awful gaze and stuck out my hand "St..St..Stop!" I winced out. Then very angry I glared into those dreadful white eyes but _He_ only sat there waiting for an answer. I started to say, "W..Why are yo...you doing th...this, I...why...wh..what did..I...ever...do...do to...you…." but before I could say anything more than that _He_ jumped up and walked towards me _His_ sword scratching against the ground. I was unable to move so I just stared at _Him_ silently. _He_ picked me up by the neck got close to my face and growled before pinning me to the tree. I close my eyes and said through all the pain "You….you killed...al..all my...my family... all my vill...village… and you c...can't leave me a...alone yo...you have to...to torture me...me...every d...day….well... well th...thank...you for...for ending...it...here. Wh..why are yo...you so...so terrible…wha...what did….I...ever do...to...to you?" _Herobrine_ didn't seem happy with my comment. _He_ came back and twisted the sword. The light then overtook me with my eyes still closed it felt warmer and there was no pain.

Slowly I opened my eyes, I was in a well lit wooden home… my wooden home. Getting up I look outside it was morning, I pull up my shirt no scar, no sword, no, nothing. Hysterically I laughed it...it was all just a dream ha...ha. Now I remembered after thinking about the note all day yesterday I decided I could sleep on it and maybe I could get an answer. Dreams always have to be terrible, don't they?

….

Herobrine's Pov:

I sensed the mortal's fear from miles away. After finding the sleeping source of fear, I entered it's nightmare. I watched from afar in the dream, as a fake me chased the target through the dream forest. Interested by the almost accurate dream me I wondered 'Has this mortal seen me before and lived?'. Following the redheaded mortal girl as she ran, I watched mystified on where she had seen me before.

About an hour later, she had fallen from fatigue and the fake me had kicked her. She stopped fake me from finishing the kill by talking. Here I listened closely as she talked about torture and a village. Something I remembered like it was yesterday about the old village I happily destroyed. It was a foggy memory, for I had been angry, but had she been there? How come she is alive?

Then it hit me, she looked just like the scared little girl in the potion case I never got the honor to kill. I stared at the girl from the potion case and wondered how she learned to live, she was so young… maybe she is stronger and smarter than I thought?

I turned back towards the girl and watch as I twist the sword. Slowly I fade out of her dream. Looking back through the window I had first used to transport into her nightmare, I smile. A plan started forming in my mind. I then ran from the window, not wanting to be seen putting my plan to action.

….

Alex's Pov:

Deciding to go along with my day I grabbed my weapons and walked out the door. Once again I did my sweep of the area for mobs, finding very few. I killed each mob the boring way running up and slicing each until they dropped. I looked down at my dagger I had created only a month ago. They were damaged so I decided to fix them. I went home and grabbed my picaxe, the whole time I felt as if I was being watched, but I didn't mind it.

Walking to the large cave only eight minutes from my house, I still had the feeling of being watched, turning in circles I still saw no one. Finally I entered the large cave. That was pretty much hidden behind trees, but from the right angle you would see the cave. Holding my dimly lit torch out I walked deeper into the the frigid cold cave being sure I was alert.

Deeper into the cave I went making a torch trail to find my way back. I smiled as I found a vein of Coal. The black ore showed that there were other ores in this cave. Mining the Coal quickly I checked my pockets. Fifteen pieces of Coal in total when I finished counting. Moving on I continued back on the torch trail. Soon I had eighteen Iron, thirty four Coal, ten Lapis, thirteen Redstone, six Diamonds, one very hard to find Emerald, and twelve Gold. I was pretty surprised at the amount of ore in this cave. The only thing that mistified me was the cave didn't have very many mobs; Though I pushed the thought away as I left the cave.

At home I sorted through my newly found riches. Smelting the iron and gold with the coal, storing the lapis, redstone, and emeralds. I took the diamonds and made myself two daggers and a pickaxe then I stored the last two diamonds. Stepping out the door I looked to the sky I had little time it was almost night. Walking back inside I sat on my bed and once again wrote about my day in my journal. I knew I was running out of pages in this journal and I needed to make more but, I was tired and decided I would do that tomorrow. Slowly my eyes closed and into a deep sleep I went.

…

Herobrine's Pov

Finally the mortal was asleep. I could start getting the parts to my plan ready. Though I still didn't know who this mortal was and what their weaknesses were. Staring into the hut of hers I saw the book she had been writing in, on the floor. Smiling I knew this was my chance she may have written something that would tell me who she was.

Slowly and quietly I opened the door walking towards the book. All of a sudden, the mortal rolled in their sleep, their hand now on top of the book. Wincing, I knew the book was harder to get… then an idea struck me. I pulled another book off the shelf in the small hut. Then I crouched down in front of the book I wanted, sliding the book from the shelf towards it. The book I wanted slowly slid out from underneath the mortals hand, being replaced by the book on the shelf. I quickly grabbed the book and ran from the house.

Finally back in my fortress I looked down at the book I had gotten, it was old and it looked as if it had pages pasted into it. Most of the pages falling out while others were ripped; disgusting. Still I opened the book to page one and read…

 _Hi journal,_

 _Its me Alex. This is the first time I will be writing in you, but it won't be the last. I excel at school so I can write. See only a few weeks back did I turn six and only a week after my birthday, my village was attacked. It was destroyed by a man of the name Herobrine. He came into my house with a bang and tore down the cellar doors. He stared at me in my potion case only to turn and destroy my family. My dad only saved me for he stabbed Herobrine's hand and ran, Herobrine following. He killed my mom, dad, and big brother. I found my dad's body cut completely in HALF! Anyway I have only been surviving with the food I saved from the village, my dagger, and the stuff from a chest that appeared outside my house._

I now remember this mortal. This is the little girl I messed with in that potion case. I once again remember that I never got to kill the brat, because of her stupid father. Although I did take pleasure in killing her father. WAIT… she found what outside her house….. A CHEST! Oh if you did this brother, you will regret giving the last village target that gift.

 **A/N So Herobrine suspects his brother gave Alex the box do you think the same? I might end this story mildly, but you can tell me if it should be a good or evil ending. Shout Out to OnTheCob for their story My Craft I have not read it all but so far it's pretty good. Also If I must ask what is something more interesting to do for these A/N's. I was thinking about truth or dare maybe even questioning. I am already answering reviews but what else. OOOOH maybe I'll do a riddle like Cob but… no that's his idea. Also I'm starting a new book soon called Prophecy I know I know "YOU CAN'T BE DOING 3 BOOKS AT A TIME" well I am. When I get writer's block on one I go to the next. Well now I'm babbling. Thanks for reading.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **MattLovesMinecraft-Well yes I am going to be continuing this story, the updates might be a little slow but I can try my best to update. Thank you for the review.**


End file.
